holy_potatoes_were_in_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Encounters
A Comet # "Let's go in for a closer look!" #* Hull HP Damage # "We should keep our distance." A Floating Box A Fortune Birds of a Feather # "Ooo! Shiny Ring! Gimme!" #* Trade Feather for Ornate Ring # "... Hey, look! That way! It's SuperSpud!" # "Nah. I like this feather." The Scent of a Ring # "Sold! Let's trade!" #* Trade Ornate Ring for Box of Perfume # "Hmm... What else you got?" # "Nah! I'm good, no thanks." Asteroid # Blast it! #* Gain Resources # ... Oh okay. Around it is. A Tempting Offer # Why not! It's a deal! #* Trade # How about x Resource for x Resource? #* Trade # How about x Resource for x Resource? #* Trade # Hmm... Nah. No deal. #* Nothing Bomb Defusal # "Cut the red wire!" #* Lose Resources # "Cut the blue wire!" # "Cut both at the same time!" #* Nothing # "It's probably just a prank..." Eclipse Blockade # Find a way around #* Hull HP Damage #* Nothing # Pay a bribe #* Lose $tarch Flying Colors # "Left...?" #* Gain $tarch and lose Fuel #* Nothing # "Right...?" #* Nothing # "There's probably nothing there anyway." #* Nothing Forgotten # Pick it up. #* Receive Weapon Part # Leave it. Greedy Mochi! # Pat her gently on the back #* Nothing # Shake her # This calls for the Heimlich maneuver! #* Gain Resources Helping the Elderly # We need to help her! Come on! #* Gain $tarch # We need to get going. Someone else will help her. #* Nothing It's Getting Hot in Here # "We'll fix it when we're back at the Hub." #* -500 Hull HP (of 1000 Max) # "Stop the ship! Let's get our engineers on it!" #* Nothing Martial Arts Manuals # I'll take one! # ... Nah, I don't need it. #* Pay $tarch and Receive Weapon Part Mystery Meal # "Eat the pie!" # "Drink the... drink!" # "Open the box!" # "These things aren't ours, I think we should leave them alone." #* Nothing Random Battle # Shoot at Ship A's hull #* Engage in combat # Shoot at one of Ship A's weapons #* Nothing # Escape from battle Resource Cache # Yeah, of course! #* Gain Resources # Nah, you're probably right. Some Help Needed (Shiny Golden Egg) If you have the extra resource, it's always better to give it to them as the cash reward is better than the resource's worth. Temple of Doom? # Blast it - Gain Resources The Adventures of Mochi Part 1 # Swat at the small bird # Investigate the nest # Examine the small bird #* Obtain Dead Mouse Part 2 # Go to the food stall #* Obtain Half-Eaten Snack # Go to the jewelry stall # Go to the weapon parts stall Time of Crisis # Swerve to the right! | Go Up! #* Hull HP Damage # Swerve to the left! | Dive down! #* Hull HP Damage # Brace for impact! | Shields up! #* Hull HP Damage Traffic Jam # Let's wait it out... #* Nothing # Let's go around. #* Nothing Who's There (Silver Spudder) Obtained by opening the door during the Knock Knock encounter. You Again?! # "Lure the cats in with ores!" #* Receive Weapon Part # "Disable their guns, and get me an extractor!' #* Gain Resources # "Make cat noises!" #* Nothing